


A Stolen Taste

by illune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Drama, Eventually McReyes, Falling In Love, First Meetings, How Hanzo and McCree got their prosthetics, Hurt/Comfort, Incubi, Loss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illune/pseuds/illune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shimadas are a renowed demon family known for their high-quality services. Their youngest siblings bring success and fame to their name, until the day they fell into the hands of Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Taste

**Author's Note:**

> -Props to @cyanide_prince on twitter for the idea/all the brainstorming sessions, and to t3rm1n4llyc4pr1c1ous for proofreading <3

_“Mission_

_of the lover:_

_to burn_

_out of the way.”_

-Rafael Cadenas

For a leading organization in charge of the world’s safety and the United Nation’s main weapon of choice, Overwatch had a very lax security system. Go in as an attendee for the many tours the Swiss HQ offered to improve the organization’s public image, fake interest in the long monologue that an attractive male or female had to memorize and then chant away, then finally arrive at a calm corridor without many cameras and change appearances.

 _In their defense_ , Genji had thought at the third week of his infiltrations, _not many people in the world can shapeshift._  He liked a corridor between the medical and research wings, since everybody there was obnoxiously focused on their work and barely looked up from their weird projects. Go into a bathroom, then get out looking completely different. Security officers didn’t even bother checking your ID if you had a white coat.

There was really no pressure from any higher-up or even from Hanzo, who had been mysteriously absent before the younger Shimada had decided to disappear into Switzerland without a goodbye. They each had their way of living and, more importantly, their way of finding _and_ dealing with contracts. The brotherly love that previously existed in the ancient past had faded amongst the countless bodies they had lost themselves into. Each stepping stone of their lives drifted apart from each other.

Luckily for Genji, he really didn’t mind the separation. Hanzo had always been more picky on the men he chose, cared more for their minds and bodies, and dedicated an awful lot of time to perfection his performance in fulfillments. There was no fun in the contracts for him; everything was honor and duty. Perhaps that’s why the elders were so pleased with him all the time: Hanzo gave the Shimada family more attention thanks to his flawless record. Genji, on the other hand, brought the other kind of reputation: Clients would always be satisfied if the Shimada family was hired.

Two faces of the same coin.

However, Genji didn’t think that this one job would take so long to get started. Every time he sniffed a potential, juicy gig, men were already at their breaking point. One step away from making a huge mistake. Then, the Shimada would just slip a small piece of paper - old-fashioned parchment with his handwriting in ink - holding summoning instructions. The man would find it casually resting atop his desk, or on his pillow before bed. The sole curiosity of it would tempt them enough to try the ritual, and that’s when Genji could jump into action.

The time doing recon had given the Shimada a lot of insight into both the internal workings of Overwatch and the daily routine Gabriel Reyes had to follow in order to maintain appearances. The former Strike Commander was always fluctuating between two states: mission mode away from the HQ for some days or paperwork duty in a small office that could barely hold a desk. Reyes’ status as Blackwatch Commander wasn’t a secret for Genji, but he was still curious to know why the man spent so much time at the Swiss HQ instead of the _super secret_ hideout of the undercover team. Sometimes, a young man with a ridiculous cowboy hat accompanied him, and it was easy to see that he was part of Blackwatch, perhaps a second in command. Those were some of the few moments where Genji saw Reyes smile. He had even laughed once.

His life was boring.

Reyes only had time for his work, and Genji could feel the contract coming as if it was a train. Unhappy men with strong convictions were always great targets, and Gabriel’s wish was basically screaming to be fulfilled. But the man still needed time to ripen, for his unconformity to reach its real mature state.

That line was crossed when one afternoon, nearing the second month of fruitless waiting, Gabriel arrived to his diminute, make-pretend office at the Swiss HQ to find thirteen files addressed to the current Strike Commander. The yellow sticky note at the top simply stated: “Reyes, have these ready by Friday - Jack”.

It was Thursday.

Genji spent his time observing Reyes idly remembering the things he had learned about him. The man liked his coffee strong and black, yet always accompanied his drink with either chocolate or a sweet pastry. Despite his resting bitch face, he gladly took care of the daughter of one of his coworkers as if she was his own blood. When he had to stay for the night, Gabriel listened to classical music to remain calm and not destroy the office. Genji was glad that the man didn’t go into Blackwatch that often, because following him there would certainly be a hustle. He wondered if the cowboy kid was the one running the whole operation.

As Gabriel left to the bathroom that night, Genji saw his chance.

He made sure to leave his instructions in plain sight right afterwards, the absurd amount of coffee Reyes had drunk finally taking its toll. Moving aside the mountains of papers describing operations, agent profiles and kill counts, he left the neat parchment piece resting on the desk, perfectly illuminated by the desk lamp.

The Shimada knew he had made a good decision when, after finding and reading it, Reyes smiled and pocketed the note.

* * *

 He decided to appear amidst a green, swirling vortex of wild flames, not caring for the general well-being of the room he was going into. Traditional, yet flashy. Aesthetic and appearances were, after all, the most important things in this line of work. That’s why he never bothered to actually wear any form of clothing, as showing the goods first and foremost was better for the client. It was all so very theatrical, just the way Genji liked it.

The first thing he did was scan his surroundings. He had been summoned inside a dimly lit room with velvet sofas and a circular bed. _Some sort of love hotel_ , Genji thought, familiar with the way those buildings looked. It was weirdly void of decorations, the wooden floor adding to the rarity. Behind him, the door leading to a clean bathroom was slightly ajar, revealing no one.

There was a man sitting on his knees in front of him. He seemed to be wearing a uniform of sorts, red lights illuminating parts of his torso. _Hello soldier_ , Genji thought, the scars on the man’s face adding to his amusement. Military men like Reyes usually only wanted power or money, which mean that this was going to be a rather easy and pleasant job.

The room was only for the two of them.

“Good evening, Mister Master” Genji chuckled at the man’s surprised face. The first appearance was always a great way to verify a man’s character. Once, years ago, he had been summoned into a rather big party of burly men; none them really stuck around after the green tornado. This one, at least, didn’t run away. “I, Genji Shimada, the youngest of my kin, have answered your call.”

The man’s eyes trailed down his body, and Genji smiled at the blushing.

“I expected you” The man cleared his throat, straightening his back on the process. Genji liked him, he looked strong, imposing, maybe a bit intimidating if he wasn’t mortal “to look older”

“Age shouldn’t be a problem, my dear. State your name, human.” Genji walked around his summoner, not wasting any time on seducing and enchanting. His tail swayed playfully, picking on the other man’s skin. There was absolutely no need for him to introduce himself, but Genji wanted to make sure Reyes didn’t lie. “No contract should be done between strangers, should it?”

“I’m Gabriel Reyes” Genji paused his walk and openly smiled at Reyes. He, in turn, frowned at the change of disposition. At least he was honest about his identity. The clients that weren’t usually ended up dead fairly fast. “What?”

“Ironic, an archangel king pleading to me” Genji couldn’t help but lick his lips; this job had gotten even better. Gabriel looked away, his pride slightly hurt.

“Are you only here to make fun of me through snarky comments?” Frustration. The soldier proved to posses a short fuse and Genji liked the snappiness. That kind of behavior usually came with a short-lived contract, which meant the possibility of more work and publicity for the family. Anything to please the Elders.

“Of course! What else would I, a demon of lust, would feed of but from your frustration?”  The flames of his head intensified, attracting Gabriel’s attention. Genji knew a trick or ten to catch a men’s attention, specially if it helped them to get their thoughts out faster. “Don’t worry, my king. I’ll make you feel real good. Just state your wish.”

“That’s it?” Reyes puffed his chest out, as if awaiting some sort of confrontation after asking that “I thought there would be more… protocols”

Genji pranced around Reyes, detailing the stitching of his black uniform, how his buzz cut showed at certain parts that his beanie didn’t cover, the thickness of his eyebrows and goatee. The young Shimada _loved_ manly clients.

“You already went through the problem of calling me, so why not go straight to the point?” Genji noticed how Gabriel’s eyes sometimes stared at his body, only to quickly look away. He had caught the bait. “You do know that an incubus is supposed to be very… _blunt_ , right?”

Genji chuckled playfully, his tail caressing Reyes’ chin. The man shuddered, and Genji couldn't help but bite his lip. It was difficult not to like Gabriel after knowing so many little details and secrets. Then he started acting in such a prude manner, when the Shimada knew the types of things he _discreetly_ looked at on those long nights at the office, where nobody else was awake in the Swiss HQ but them.

A demon playing his cards for a king. The Elders would be proud.

As the tales already told, humans were creatures of strong desires and unbreakable wills. Passion becoming a staple for their kind. However, they didn’t always have the means to fulfill their needs, and frustration followed. That’s where the demons fell into play. They looked out of place in a world surrounded by omnics. As technology advanced, the beliefs on the supernatural stayed behind as folklore. But the great demon families stood strong, as there would always be a human desperate enough to seek their services.

The Shimadas were one of them.

Over the years, their services had increased thanks to their ‘ _great customer service_ ’, as Genji liked to call it. Generations of demon deals had only gained them the best reputation on the darkest markets. Of course, the family also indulged in _hobbies_ : drug and weapon trafficking, organized crime, mercenaries, you name it, Genji probably knew a thing or ten about it. A wide education in crime.

“Unless you want to play around first?” Genji turned his back on Gabriel, tail coiling around his left thigh. A perfect view of his plump ass cheeks right on level with Gabe’s face. “You flatter me, angel king, but we have to keep some level of courtesy here. First work, then fun.”

He had expected Reyes to grab him around and flail him into the mattress, but when nothing happened and silence reigned Genji turned around to face a man lost in thought. _Unusual of a soldier_ , he thought. The men of war were always impetuous, almost insatiable and disregarding, but it seemed that he was quick to misjudge.

“If you are willing to give me all which I desire" Reyes thought carefully on the wording of his wish while the green haired demon stared at him, licking his fingertips in anticipation. Finally, the soldier took initiative “Then, at the price of my body, I want you to kill Jack Morrison"

How rare, a soldier asking for blood.

The lights flickered twice before going out, Genji’s green glow now illuminating the room. The demon saw himself reflected on Reyes’s eyes, almost diabolical with his head alight. Finally, the man had spoken the reality of his mind: death.

Somewhere outside, thunder announced the start of a storm.

“Consider it a deal, Gabriel” Genji placed his hands on each side of Reyes face. “Your wish is my command”

And, as tradition stated, the contract was sealed with a kiss. He didn’t smell like it, but Reyes had been drinking. A taste of very cheap alcohol remained in his mouth. Something very unlike him, as in the two months he had barely touched a beer. Then again, he barely left work.

The Shimada pursued for a deeper, more intimate touch, his nails digging into Gabriel’s skin. Genji’s otherworldly charms and talents finally came to fruition when Reyes’ hands grabbed at his skin and pulled him close, gripping and handling his body at will. Gabriel’s touch left warm imprints on the demon’s skin, something that shouldn’t really have happened.

In a single, swift grab Gabriel lifted the demon up and carried him around steadily. ‘ _This is going to be a great contract’_ , Genji thought as Reyes’ height towered over him, the comfortable mattress softly absorbing the demon’s weight as he was suddenly thrown into the bed.

In the green glow, Genji swore he saw Reyes smiling.


End file.
